icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie
Creddie is one of the two main iCarly shipping/pairing that consists of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson from the show iCarly. Dan Schneider, the creator, has put hints that they will end up together. iSaved Your Life, a Creddie episode, had 11.2 million viewers, more than any other iCarly episode. Freddie has always been in love with Carly ever since he first saw her, but Carly insists that they can just be friends. However, in " iSaved Your Life" they are in a relationship after Freddie saves her life, shared their first kiss, kissed for 34 minutes (according to Dan), and had at least four more kisses. But, they agree to wait until Freddie is out of the cast and Carly is over the "hero thing" and then they can date, if Carly still loves him. Creddie moments Season 1 iPilot: Freddie's crush for Carly is revealed. He gives her back her water bottle, and says that he was going to walk her home from school, but he couldn't find her, and then waves and says "hi" to her excitedly. Carly questions him if he was staring through his peephole the whole time waiting for her to come home. Freddie says, "No!" in a joking tone, but when Carly says, "Freddie..." he says, "Yes..." in a normal tone, hanging his head down. Carly tells him, "We talked about this. We can be buds, but you gotta get over this crush thing." Freddie tells her, "I am over it! I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally 'cool living with that constant pain." Then, Freddie offers to help Carly out with her school auditions, but Carly tells him that she'll ask Spencer. Then, Freddie says that "Well, if you change your mind, you know my digits!", showing her a new, fancy phone. Carly says, "Hey you got a new cellphone" and Freddie cries, "You can have it!", but instead, Carly hurries into her apartment. When Carly has to judge the talent show auditions she is amazed by Freddie's technical system, and Freddie gives her juice and a bagel. When Freddie angrily plans to leave (after Sam , his "frenemy", says that "Carly will never love you"), she sweetly asks him to "please stay" and he says "okay" but gives Sam a disgusted look. After accidently uploading footage of Carly and Sam at the school auditions, Freddie reads comments off Splashface. One of the comments reads "Carly you're hot!" and Freddie agrees by looking at Carly and saying "It's true!" During a crazy hat party, Freddie walks over and bluntly asks "You want to go out in the hall and kiss?" iWant More Viewers: Carly and Freddie are seen sitting next to each other during dinner. Sam doesn't like Carly's spaghetti that much, but Freddie complements Carly's spaghetti, saying that it's great, and she smiles at him. She also squirts Sam with water for "being mean" to Freddie. Freddie says,"No offense, Carly" to her every time he talks about winning the contest. When Carly congrats Freddie for his and Spencer's sign idea, he says,"Thank you, Carly. In your face, Sam." iDream of Dance: Freddie has a dream where he wins Carly's heart through a dance with a jerk who won't leave Carly alone. Freddie is smiling happily after his dream. When Carly's dream starts, Carly is resting her head on Freddie. iLike Jake: Carly saves Freddie from getting hurt by two sweaty wrestlers by telling them "They're giving away free meat in the parking lot." She then offers her hand to Freddie to help him up, and he's almost up, but when learning that Jake Crandall is available, she leaves him, and Freddie falls back to the floor. Freddie says "Keep kissing those frogs Carly, this prince can wait." after Carly brings Jake into her apartment. Freddie is visibly jealous of Carly's crush on Jake. Carly asks Freddie to fix Jake's voice and Freddie asks "If I do will you kiss me?" Carly says, "No!" and Freddie says," Then, NO!" Carly cries, "Oh, come on!" Then, Freddie asks for just one kiss on the lips (no), cheek (no), and nose (no), but then gives up, saying,"Ok, I'll do it." and Carly says, "Thank you." Freddie fixes Jake's voice for Carly. Carly tells Freddie, "Give me that nose!" and kisses him on the nose. Freddie smiles, and Jake takes a quick look at them. Jake believes Carly and Freddie are dating. iWanna Stay With Spencer: Freddie hugs Carly's legs when she's about to leave and does the same to her grandfather's legs when he decides she can stay. iNevel: After Nevel tries to kiss Carly, when she explains it to Sam and Freddie, Freddie asks Carly to "Come show my lips exactly what he did." iScream On Halloween: Carly teases Freddie about his "witch" costume, and warns him about Sam seeing him in it. Freddie says that the reason he does not want to go to Apartment 13B is because of his concern for Carly's safety. iSpy a Mean Teacher: Freddie guarantees in twenty years he will be Carly's second husband. When she asks him what happens to her first husband, Freddie replies, "Nothing you can prove!" Carly goes with Freddie to "spy" on a teacher. When Freddie enters the apartment of Ms. Briggs (because of a bee he's allergic to), Carly gets worried, and goes after him. Inside, she tries to pull him out, but when their teacher almost arrives, they are forced to hide in the closet. Inside, Freddie later says,"You know, this might not be so bad. You and me...together ...''alone..." Carly, however, says,"Ok, we are in a serious situation...this is no time for you to bust a move!" When Carly and Freddie, in Ms. Briggs's closet, they turn on the lights, Freddie almost screams at seeing the carboard Randy Jackson, but Carly covers his mouth so their cover isn't blown. When discovering their teacher's secret, they are shocked. Carly wants Freddie to use the Green Screen in order to get their viewers back. Later, at school, Carly rolls her eyes and smiles after Freddie shows her and Sam his new "Randy Jackson" cologne, which he put on. iWill Date Freddie: When Valerie agrees to go on a date with him, Freddie asks Carly, "You won't be jealous?" and Carly playfully says,"I'll try and stay strong." and he agrees. Carly helps getting Freddie ready, she fixes his clothes, and attempts to fix his hair until Freddie stops her . When Freddie says that he isn't coming back (after breaking up with Valerie) because they don't tell him how important he is to iCarly, she says," I always tell you how important you are to the show!" Freddie replies he knows, but it's Sam who doesn't appreciate him, so Carly forces Sam to tell Freddie how important he is to the webshow. iWant a World Record: Carly and Freddie are walking together after leaving their class when they find Sam at the stairs, reading a record book. Carly changes her mind and allows Freddie to have his little segment called "Tech Time With Freddie" before the "random dancing" starts. When the "random dancing" ends, Carly is about to continue the segment, but the smell from the lightbulb halts Freddie's segment. iRue The Day: Carly stops Freddie from spinning in the air after Sam pushes him. When Nevel's grandmother mistakens Freddie for a spider and starts hitting him Carly once again saves him. Then Carly helps Freddie down when the latch is still bent on his harness. iPromise Not to Tell: Carly pins Freddie down twice. Freddie tells Principal Franklin that it was him, and not Carly, who changed the grades on the computer. iAm Your Biggest Fan: iHeart Art: Before heading into her apartment, Carly blames herself for Spencer quiting art and says "I'm upset." Freddie notices this and replies "Aw I think someone needs a hug." Carly smiles and both hug, but Freddie is lost in the hug and says "Please let this last" with puppy eyes. Carly thumps him. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: After confronting Sam about Jonah, Carly goes to Freddie's locker, and asks,"Freddie, do you believe in love at first sight?" and he says,"Yes! I always have!", thinking that she means them, but when she says that she's referring to Jonah and Sam, he gets dissapointed. Freddie tells Carly that they can get back at Sam and her new boyfriend Jonah if they ''start dating. When she tells him that Jonah tried to kiss her, he yells,"No one tries to kiss ''MY girl!" Carly looks at him, and he says,"No one tries to kiss YOU!" iHatch Chicks: Freddie is upset at not getting Carly as a science partner. Carly comforts Freddie when he thinks it's his fault for not saving the last chick. iDon't Want to Fight: Freddie trys to put the moves on Carly by putting his arm behind her and saying "You feeling the mood?" Carly hears Spencer flush the toilet, she chuckles, and says in a teasing tone, "Yeah, I'm feeling the mood." Freddie politely lets Carly tell her side of the story, and stops Sam from interrupting. Freddie then lets Carly interrupt Sam, Sam cries,"Why?!" and Freddie says,"Because I'' love her!" iPromote Techfoots: Carly and Freddie show off what they bought with their techfoot money. iGot Detention: Carly sees Freddie at his locker, and sees his "robber-catcher" equipment. Carly teasingly says, "Freddie, you know the school has a strict rule about turning your locker into a time machine." As Freddie explains to her what the equipment will do, he quickly learns that Carly took his scented markers (thanks to Sam). Carly apologizes, but Freddie says that he's missing one when searching it. Carly tells him that she doesn't know where it is, but as Freddie puts the box of markers in his locker, Carly takes his tangerine one out of her back pants pocket, sniffs it, and puts it back before Freddie can see her. Carly helps Freddie into the detention room. iStakeout: Carly is worried when Freddie is late for the webcast. iMight Switch Schools: Freddie gets excited when he gets a text from Carly saying "I love you." Unfortunately, the texter turned out to be Sam who played a prank to get Freddie to go to Carly's apartment. Freddie is upset and sad that Carly might switch to Briarwood. Sam manipulates Freddie by telling Freddie that if he helps her sabotage Carly, there's a better chance of Carly falling in love with him. iFence: Carly agrees to go to the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie to make up for Carly telling his mother about the fencing. Freddie tells Carly she's his best friend. Carly then tries to get Ms Benson to allow Freddie to start fencing again. iCarly Saves TV: Carly stands up for him when Amber Tate is mean and rude to him. iWin a Date: After learning Gibby has a crush on a girl named Shannon, Carly says "It must be awful to love someone who doesn't love you back." Then Freddie looks at Carly after the remark and Carly apologizes. Freddie reassures Gibby that he has no feelings for Shannon by saying "I'm in love with someone else" and looks at Carly. Carly saves Freddie from Sam's beating. iHave a Lovesick Teacher: Carly defends Freddie when Miss. Ackerman yells at him in front of the whole class. The result being Carly sent to the principals office. Both Carly and Freddie are forced to do jumping jacks together as a form of punishment from Miss. Ackerman. When Miss Ackerman comes over to Carly's apartment Freddie is stunned and Carly is trying to stop him from looking at her like "I also said whoa!" And "Come on", while they are walking up the stairs. Season 2 [[ISaw Him First|'ISaw Him First]]: Freddie suggests that Carly let Sam have Shane and that she find someone else to date. Carly asks why and Freddie says "Cuz I'm lonely and available." When Carly and Sam are trying to get Shane, a handsome friend of Freddie's, he tries to get Sam to win Shane so he can have Carly to himself. IStage an Intervention: Carly is worried about Freddie because bad things are happening to him, due to deleting and not forwarding a chain email sent to him by Gibby. When Freddie offers to show Carly a cool video on his laptop, she hops on the beanbag next to him, and they are next to each other, about to watch the video when his laptop short-circuits (thanks to Sam). Carly holds his shoulders, crying out, "Just forward the e-mail!" Freddie becomes happy, and says, "Hold me tighter!" Also, she becomes upset (and angry) when she learns that Sam was the one who caused the bad luck. When she goes to Freddie's apartment to tell him about Sam, he confesses that he knew after seeing Sam unloosen the bolts on his bike, so he pretended to get hurt. Also, he tells her that he got back at her by sending him a fake text that looked ''like it came from a certain "hot" senior that the girls liked. Carly is shocked, a little, and says,"Wow... I never knew you could be so bad!" When they say good-night to each other, and Carly goes into her apartment, Freddie is about to say something when he decides to go back inside. IOwe You: In the episode's beginning, Carly tries to make a pina-colada lipstick, with Freddie watching. As she is doing it, she says,"I realize that this isn't very attractive." but Freddie says,"Actually.. it kind of is." When she finishes, she asks,"Do you want to taste it?" and Freddie says,"Yes!" with a happy and excited look on his face. However, instead of a kiss, she puts it all over his lips, and he says,"Ow...you bent my teeth!" Carly and Freddie work together to send back fans their mail. Later they come up with a plan to get Sam to pay them back. Before Sam comes dancing into the school, Carly and Freddie are reading a book together. While jumping on the trampoline, Carly asks Freddie "You OK?" Freddie responds "Oh yeah." IHurt Lewbert: Freddie helps Carly take her shoe off with Lewbert's wart on it after Carly screams. Later, Freddie shows off his new look including his boxers showing from not wearing a belt. Then Freddie implies that he was sleeping naked the night before by saying "Last night slept with my socks on. Just my socks." Carly seems interested before Sam regurgitates her food. IGo to Japan: After an iCarly webcast, Carly asks "You want to play on the swing?" Freddie shoots back with another question "Will you push me?" Carly agrees and both smile. Freddie is caught peeping through his door waiting for Carly. Learning that they would be going to Japan, Carly and Freddie share another hug. Again Freddie is lost in the hug. On the cargo plane that is heading over Japan, Carly is a little cold and Freddie suggests they snuggle close together. In Japan, while Carly and Freddie are trying to get rooms, the hotel receptionist sees them, and mistakes them for a honeymoon couple. Freddie looks at Carly, his face bright and happy, but Carly instead slaps him (probably playfully) When Freddie is accidently kicked in the head, Carly is really concerned screaming "Freddie!" and annoyed when Sam laughs and says "OK that is definitely going on iCarly.com." IPie: Carly comforts Freddie when he is upset that he can't make his baby cousin Stephanie laugh. Carly helps Freddie (who is in a bear suit to make Baby Stephanie laugh) up off the floor after Sam whacks him twice with a umbrella. IChristmas: Carly is shocked and upset that Freddie is unhappily dating a mean girl, and that he hardly knows her. She even tells Mitch, her Christmas angel, "Freddie's always been in love with me!" When she starts freaking out after her "new life" is too much for her, she tells Freddie that she wants him to do the "iCarly" countdown again, with the 5,4,3,2, and not saying the 1. She also said that she never understood ''why ''he does that, but liked it anyway. Later, when Carly wishes for her normal life back, she is sit up against the door that ''was ''for the webshow. Then, when everything goes back to normal, Freddie (back to normal) comes up to ask about the next iCarly webcast, when he sees Carly crying, and he gets upset and confused. After realizing her old, normal life is back, Carly hugs Freddie a little tightly, and while hugging her back, Freddie smiles (and the audience says,"Awww...") IKiss: Freddie stands behind Carly with his hands on her shoulders to shield himself from Sam. Carly attempts to stop Sam from hurting Freddie. Carly thinks that it's sweet that Freddie never kissed anyone. She is thinking about giving Freddie his first kiss after Freddie tells her about it. They are both on edge, and tiptoe around the room. The most likely reason Freddie hasn't kissed a girl before, is that he wanted his first kiss to be with Carly. Carly defends Freddie when Sam "ruins his life" and the students at school are mean to him. IGive Away a Car: Carly and Freddie celebrate after Sam loses 'Cupcake Slam.' Carly knows Freddie has a jewlery box (later seen in iSaved Your Life) Both are wearing stripes when Nevel tests out his new car. IRocked the Vote During an iCarly webcast, Freddie reads a question a fan apparently asked "Dear Carly, don't you think it would be awesome to be Freddie's girlfriend?" but instead of answering, Sam tells him to say the "real" question. Freddie and Carly share a hug after David Archuletta wins 'America Sings.' After Freddie shows Carly he made the studio screen swing out faster Carly says "OK, you '''got' to get a girlfriend." Freddie replies "I know." and grins at Carly. Carly then says "No." Freddie likes the "saucy" dress Carly wears for Wade Collins's music video shoot. When Freddie starts checking out the other girls Carly gets slightly jealous and says "Stop drooling over those girls!" Carly congrats Freddie on Wade's music video. IMeet Fred: Carly defends Freddie again when everyone is mean to him for "killing" Fred. ILook Alike: Freddie tests the sound system by saying "I love you Carly, LOOOVE you. Looovvee." IWant My Website Back: Carly and Freddie are both the ones who discover that iCarly 'was bought by their insane and crazy biggest fan, Mandy Valdez. IMake Sam Girlier: Freddie shows Carly a home bio scanner that tells all shorts of biological stuff about him. Carly asks Freddie to help her make Sam girlier. At first he refuses, but when Carly says "For me?" Freddie gives in. At the Groovy Smoothie, the two sit close next to each while Sam waits for Pete. When Carly is thrown by bully Jocelyn across the Groovy Smoothie floor, Freddie runs over to her to help her. IGo Nuclear: Due to Carly and Freddie's bad grades on the "Green Week" project given by science teacher Mr. Henning, they are sentenced to go on the "Root and Berry" retreat together for extra credit. Sam doesn't go because she got an A+ on her project. IDate a Bad Boy: Both are disgusted by the videos Sam shows them on the web When Freddie is yelling at Sam, Carly comes over, wearing her clothes Spencer picked out for her. When she says, "Hey, Freddie", but Freddie yells, 'WHAT?!' When he sees Carly, he instantly shuts his mouth, and is shocked at what he did. Carly smirks at him, and Freddie tries to explain why he yelled, but he gets frustrated, and walks away in torment. Freddie is jealous that Carly's new "bad boy" boyfriend, Griffin, is shirtless in her apartment. Also, when Carly sprays the "boo -boo" spray on Griffin, and he yells in pain, Freddie says,"Uh, I think he needs more boo-boo spray." and Carly looks at him. Later, Carly warns Sam that they should probably not talk about Griffin in front of Freddie. Sam asks,"Yo, Freddie, you don't mind if we talk about Carly's ''smoking- ''friend, do ya?" and Carly rolls her eyes, saying, "''Sam!". Freddie says that he won't mind, but when they do ''talk about him, he complains and groans, and Carly tells him that he ''is ''irritated. Freddie, however, says it's because he never pictured her with a "bad boy". When Carly tells him that Griffin likes and collects Peewee Babies, he yells,"Yes!" and raises his hands (in fists) in the air. In an attempt to win her heart, Freddie plans to send a big order of pizza to Ms. Briggs, telling Carly that he "can be just as bad as Griffin!", but thanks to Caller ID, his plan fails when the company calls back. Freddie is scared, and Carly teasingly says to him, "Answer it, '''bad '''boy..." IReunite With Missy: In iReunite with Missy, Carly and Freddie are seen studying and Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Australia and Austria. Also, she says "Austria" in a sweet tone, and looks happily at Freddie. After finding out what Freddie did for Sam, Carly tickles him lightly and both walk to class together. iTake on Dingo: Freddie wants to watch Sam beat up TV writers, but when Carly asks him to go with Spencer he does just that. iMust Have Locker 239: Before Freddie shows off the bunny he drew, he stands really close to Carly shoulder to shoulder saying "Hello." Carly says "Too close" and Freddie takes a step away. Near Carly's locker, Freddie's arm is on the lockers closely behind Carly. Perhaps showing Freddie being overprotective of Carly when Gibby arrives. iTwins: Carly seems upset when Freddie asks Sam's twin sister Melanie on a date. Freddie reveals that he has been trying to go on a date with Carly since sixth grade. Once again Carly seems upset when she learns Freddie and Melanie kissed. iFight Shelby Marx: When everyone is watching the fight, Freddie asks,"Ok, how do I make that girl Shelby Marx my future wife?" Carly says "I thought you wanted ME to be your future wife?" as if she's jealous about Freddie liking Shelby. Freddie asks,"''Could it happen?", ''and Carly says playfully," Could ''not ''happen!" Also, Freddie is worried about Carly after the home-made video of Carly challenging Shelby is on SplashFace. When Carly says, "I'm not a twig! And I'm getting curvier everyday", Freddie comes back with, "I know...", and looks at her. Carly replies, "Eyes up, dude." Later, they are dancing with each other (along with Spencer) when they learn that the fight is back on. In the fighting arena, he helps Carly with her mouthpiece, and wishes her "good luck". After the fight, Freddie hugs Carly and tells her "That was amazing." Season 3 iThink They Kissed: Carly keeps saying "Oh, my GOD!" every time Freddie tells her what happened when he and Sam kissed. In a promo for "iThink They Kissed", Freddie asks her," Are you jealous?" and says, "Cause that would be so great-" but he's interrupted when Carly cries,"I'm not jealous!" but she doesn't look as sure as she is implying. Also, Carly and Freddie pin down each other. When Freddie does it, she is amazed that he has gotten stronger, and says,"Wow! When did you get so strong?" and Freddie cries,"Same time the voice got lower!" iCook: Carly stops Freddie from getting shocked by Sam's locker. While Carly talks to Spencer, Freddie leans onto Carly behind the couch. Spencer leaves and the two are left alone. Freddie is yelling for Carly before she opens the door. He looks in and sees Carly in her pajamas and smirks saying "Nice pjs." iSpeed Date: After Carly is turned down by a guy she wants to go with to the 'Girl's Choice Dance', Freddie hints that he wants Carly to ask him. At The Groovy Smoothie, Freddie repeatedly turns down the cool guys in 'Speed Dating' who want to go with Carly. Freddie asks Carly "Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight with a person we don't want to kill?" She smiles and answers "Absolutely." Carly and Freddie slow-dance. They were originally supposed to kiss, but it was taken out, because the kiss would interfere with future episodes according to Dan. The scene ends with the words ''"Cuz you are meant for me" ''from the song ''Meant For Me playing in the background. Fans are left with a ''million ''ideas on what happened after the dance. iCarly Awards: Carly sees Freddie in a tuxedo, and smiles. When Sam goes to the bathroom during the show, Freddie joins Carly, and stands close to her, but she tells him to scoot back. Carly whispers in Freddie's ear to go retrieve Spencer's award. IHave My Principals: Carly and Freddie are seen in the principals' office together. When Gibby shows up at Carly's locker, Freddie once again has his arm close behind Carly. Carly grabs Freddie's shoulders and Freddie does the same. Also, both tell the other that they are scared about their new co-principals. Carly and Freddie work together to get Principal Franklin back. IFind Lewbert's Lost Love: Both Carly and Freddie imagine what life with a happy Lewbert would be like together, and only them (and a happy, wart-less Lewbert) are seen in the daydream. Inside, they are also dancing together. Also, when their daydream begins and ends, they are smiling. IMove Out: Carly tries to stop Freddie's mother Mrs. Benson from embarassing him and when Freddie leaves, Carly runs after him. In Freddie's new apartment, a loud noise goes off and Carly grabs Freddie's arms and lingers there for a few seconds longer. IQuit iCarly: From the very beginning, both are seen together making smoothies. Carly continues to touch him while watching a iCarly video. Carly touches Freddie's arm when she says "I do love the land." Carly and Freddie are seen at The Groovy Smoothie together. Also, when she and Sam are arguing over Freddie, she says, "No, you don't! Freddie LOVES me!" And Carly said "just because of this fight I won't love''' you any less." Carly said Sam was a monster for making Freddie cry. iSaved Your Life: Carly helps out Freddie with a camera rehearsal until he gets shot by Sam with her paintball gun. Carly is almost run over by a taco truck, but Freddie saves her life by pushing her out of the way, and taking the pain. In Freddie's bedroom, Carly tells Freddie, "You saved my life." and Freddie smiles happily. She flirts with him by playing with his toe. Later, Carly comes back in, with cupcakes for Freddie, who is taking a shower. Ms. Benson tells her and Freddie that she'll be gone for 36 minutes, and tells Carly on the way out that she should have gotten hit. As Carly looks happily around Freddie's room, she becomes worried when hearing a splash, and Freddie cries for help. However, he doesn't want Carly to see him because he's "in the shower!' so Carly covers her eyes with his socks and eye swimming goggles, and helps Freddie out of the shower and into his bed. Freddie thanks her for her help, but Carly says, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need my help." Then, Carly tells him that everyone at their school is calling him a hero, but he says that he doesn't feel ''like one. Carly then says that he's a hero to her, and they finally kiss. The kiss becomes intense until Mrs. Benson walks in. Carly tells her that he's taking his temperature. Freddie begs Carly not to leave, but Mrs. Benson forces her out, whacking her with his underwear. Then, she sprays a "freshener" all around Freddie's bed, much to his annoyance. At school, Carly and Freddie (using crutches) kiss again in the hallway after Sam calls them "Mr. and Mrs. Benson." Later, in the iCarly studio, Freddie comes in, using crutches still, and sees Carly playing a video game. When Freddie says that he's going to fix something on the iCarly website, she says that she loves it when he talks "techy", calling it "cukey (cute and geeky)", but Freddie notes that she never called his tech talking "cukey" before, and she says,"That was before.. we... you know..." and they kiss again. However, Sam's explanation makes Freddie halt the kiss, and Carly notices that he "retreated" from the kiss, and asks him what's wrong. Freddie asks her, "So, are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Carly answers "I don't know...maybe." Freddie also says that he likes her "better than most soups." and Carly asks him if he wants to kiss her, or "bump up" his "8.43 Gigahertz" server, but saying it wrong. He corrects her, and they both kiss each other again, but he groans, and hops away. Carly says that he must ''really ''not want to kiss her, but Freddie denies that. Carly then says that she has her lips "all glossed up" and that he's treating her like his icky cousin Amanda. Freddie cries that he's just her "foreign bacon", and Carly asks if the truck hit him too hard. They have a talk, with Carly telling Freddie that she thought he wanted her to be his girlfriend since the first day she met him. Freddie admits that, but reminds Carly of her saying that she didn't like him "in the good way". Carly says that that was before he saved her life, which makes Freddie says that nothing has changed. Carly finally says that she loves him, and is sad when she says that he doesn't want her to be his girlfriend, but Freddie quickly says that he '''does, '''and promises her that after he is removed of the cast and "the whole hero thing washes over" and if Carly still wants to be his girlfriend and loves him still, that he'll be happy for her to. Before Freddie leaves, he tells ther that he didn't know that when they kissed before, it would be their final one, so he tries to ask her for another one, and Carly gives him a kiss on the cheek. Freddie smiles, and Carly sweetly says, "Goodnight, Freddie." and Freddie leaves via elevator. While in the elevator, Freddie lays back and asks himself "What did I do?" IWas a Pageant Girl: After Sam spits a lintel in Freddie's eye, Carly becomes concerned, gently touches him, and asks "Are you OK?" Freddie says no and Carly tells Sam to apologize. Carly and Freddie know exactly when the other will say yes to Sam or Spencer. Carly reveals what Freddie's card says during his competitive game with Spencer. iEnrage Gibby: Freddie and Carly have a talk on the Shay couch while Carly plays her ukulele, something Freddie just learned about Carly. Freddie heads up to the studio and Carly makes another comment about his tech knowledge. When Freddie has trouble getting in the studio, she heads upstairs and says "What's wrong with you?!" Carly complements Freddie's shirt after he asks "Don't you think I can beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly trys to talk both Gibby and Freddie out of their fight. IFix a Pop Star: Creddie Fansites Creddie Fans - the main forum site for Creddie Fans. Cute Creddie Chronicles - The main FanFiction.Net C2 Community for Creddie stories. Creddie_Love - LiveJournal Creddie Community created by Creddie Fans member/LiveJournal User fbnk_luv. Carly_Freddy - The first LiveJournal Creddie Community. Created by Creddie Fans creator Honeymoon-Couple_Nose-Kiss/LiveJournal User a_wa. Carly and Freddie - The Fanpop Club for Carly and Freddie together. Carly and Freddy - The FanForum topic for Creddie. Creddieforums- The official Creddie forum Facebook page. Created by Creddie Fans member XxCreddieShipperxX. Tumblr- The Tumblr page for Creddie. Created by Creddie Fans member fbnk_luv. Creddie Forums - A second younger forum site for Creddie fans. Not to be confused with Creddieforums Facebook page. Fandom Members XxCreddieShipperxX - Makes Creddie videos, icons, and fanfiction. 1st Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles.Creator of Creddie Fans Facebook page. 4th Moderator of Creddie Fans. PigSlay - Creator ofCreddie Fans and the LiveJournal CommunityCarly_Freddy. She has also written several Creddie fanfics. MaybeCreddie - Writes Creddie fanfiction . 29th member/3rd Moderator of Creddie Fans. Started the Forum Awards. spuck - 6th member of Creddie Fans. Created the Logo/Banner of the forum. SquishyCool - The first moderator of Creddie Fans. Writes Creddie, Spam, etc. fanfiction. SilentStarz - 17th member of Creddie Fans. 5th Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. sockstar1 - Writes fanfiction. 9th member of Creddie Fans. iChloe328 - Writes fanfiction and makes videos. List of Creddie shippers that Miranda follows on twitter: shadicoy - jasmineeve - Makes Creddie/Niranda graphics, icons, etc. fbnk_luv - Writes Creddie and Niranda fanfiction. Plus icons, graphics, etc. nirandafan - A Twitter page for Niranda/Creddie fans. danwarp -The creator of iCarly. List of other Ships that are similar to Creddie Kim/Ron (from "Kim Possible") *Ron (Freddie) has been in love with Kim (Carly) since before the beginning of the show. *Ron (Freddie) once declined Kim (Carly)'s love under mental influence even though he could have easily taken advantage. *Ron (Freddie) once saved Kim (Carly)'s life. Zoey/Chase (from "Zoey 101") *Chase(Freddie) has been in love with Zoey(Carly) since the first day he met her at PCA. Moze/Ned (from "Ned's Declassified") Website Evidence In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his new years resolution is to make Carly love him. Freddie tells the fans that Carly loved the birthday gift Freddie got for her. Freddie wins an online iCarly poll at over 65% hosted by Sam where she asks "Who should Carly kiss on New Years?" Freddie cannot stop talking about how cute Carly is in one of his blogs. In Freddie's Christmas blog, he describes the gift he bought for Carly and how the gift went missing. He mentioned an alternative present for her. Freddie describes his and Carly's smooching as glorious in a new blog. Dan Schenider "Creddie" Hints After iFight Shelby Marx, Dan suggests Carly was jealous of Freddie's crush on Shelby. When Dan posts the picture of Carly and Freddie's original kiss in iSpeed Date, he calls it "epic". According to Dan Schneider, on his website "DanWarp.com", he said that Miranda and Nathan didn't mind kissing so many times at all, even when they did so many takes of certain kissing scenes. He also said that: *In the previous scene one when Freddie's mom leaves , Mrs. Benson said she'd be back in 36 minutes. That means that Carly and Freddie kissed for approximately' 34 minutes. *And... ''the kiss''. Sweet, huh? We did a lot of takes. Neither Nathan or Miranda seemed to mind at all. :) *Lots of Carly/Freddie kissing in this episode. Lots of takes, too. Miranda and Nathan never complained. Not a bad way to make a living, huh? (From the iCarly studio scene) *I really like the character development of Freddie in this scene. Everyone knows how much he wants Carly, or at least how much he thinks he does. And maybe he really does! Yet, Freddie doesn't take advantage of Carly when (he feels) she's not thinking straight. That's a gentleman. Freddie is a great role model for young kids without ever being preachy. Nathan Kress brings a lot of his own personal class to the character. *I think the final kiss on the cheek that Carly gives Freddie in the elevator is a really sweet, real moment. For more info, go to http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/01/fun-facts-about-isaved-your-life.html#more) "iCarly" CD Hints In Track #1 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "The Countdown" Carly tells Freddie to re-do the iCarly countdown after Sam interrupts him. In Track #2 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "What's Next Baby?", when Carly says the name of the next track called "Stay My Baby", Freddie says to her, "I'd '''love '''to stay your baby!" "iCarly" Video Game Hints '''There are distinct Carly/Freddie conversations in the video game. Conversation #1: Carly reveals to Sam and Freddie that she dreamed Freddie was her boyfriend. Freddie says "That sounds like a good dream to me." Conversation #2: Freddie is tech talking when Sam interrupts, but Carly stops her and says thanks Freddie. "Do I get a kiss?" Freddie asks. "No", replies Carly playfully. "iCarly" Merchandise Hints In a 2009 iCarly calendar, two of the pics have Carly and Freddie together, one with them holding hands. Creddie Songs *''Meant For Me; ''Chrissy Chase-The song Carly and Freddie danced to in iSpeed Date. Category:Pairings